


The Wolf and the Dog

by bluemoon97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Memories, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon97/pseuds/bluemoon97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne flieht aus dem Lager ihres Vaters, nachdem sie gemeinsam das Grüne Tal verlassen haben und ist von Zweifeln geplagt, wer sie ist. Auf der Stillen Insel könnte sie vielleicht eine Antwort finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich über Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge :)  
> Viel Spaß

  


Der Geruch von Minze umgab sie. _Cat, Cat_ flüsterte eine weiche Stimme. Sie konnte nichts sehen. Um sie herum war alles schwarz, doch sie konnte ihn riechen, ihn hören, sein Keuchen vor Lust und sein Wispern voller Begierde. _Cat, Cat_ Ihren Namen, immer nur Ihren Namen. Sie wollte ihm entfliehen, wollte dem süßlichen Geruch und den kleinen Wieselaugen entkommen. Sie versuchte zu rennen, doch sie konnte den Weg nicht sehen. Sie spürte, dass er näher kam, spürte seinen Atem im Nacken. Sie schluchzte, da hörte sie ein Schnarren an ihrem Ohr und roch Atem, der nach Wein stank. _Sansaaa_ Sie drehte den Kopf, konnte aber immer noch nichts sehen. _Cat,_ Cat ertönte es erneut. Es kam näher, immer näher. Er hatte ihren Namen gesagt, doch wo war er? Sie brauchte seine Hilfe. _Flieg kleiner Vogel._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Kleiner Vogel_ ertönte das Schnarren nun an ihrem anderen Ohr. Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus, wurde aber sogleich vom Keuchen hinter ihr vertrieben. _Flieg kleiner Vogel, flieg davon._ Sie konnte es nicht.

 

Alayne Stone sah sich um. Hügel und Büsche, so weit das Auge reichte. Ihre Beine schmerzten von dem langen und unbequemen Ritt, den sie hinter sich hatte. Ihre Stute schnaubte und brach den Gallop ab. Sie war müde, ebenso wie Alayne. Vor ihr ragte eine kleine Baumgruppe auf und langsam ritt sie hinein. Sie sah kein Licht. Kurz sah sie sich um, suchte nach Verfolgern, doch die Nacht war schwarz und sie war alleine. Sie hielt ihre Stute an und stieg ab, wobei sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrte. Als sie ein Plätschern hörte, stieß sie einen Laut der Erleichterung aus. Um einen Baum wand sich ein dünnes Rinnsal, ein kleiner Bach. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und trank einen großen Schluck, wobei das kalte Wasser in ihrer Kehle brannte. Ihre Stute stubste sie mit der Nase an den Kopf und trank dann ebenfalls einige große Schlucke. Alayne füllte ihren Trinkschlauch und stand auf, um die Stute an einen dicken Ast zu binden. Dann kauerte sie sich an einen Baum. Sie wusste, dank ihrem Vater, wie man ein Feuer machte, doch hatte sie immer noch Angst verfolgt zu werden und daher wickelte sie sich nur in ihren Mantel und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Crone scharrte mit den Hufen und schnaubte leise, als sie mit der Nase über den Boden glitt und nach einigen Büscheln Gras suchte. Alayne lächelte. Sie hatte die dunkle Stute in den Ställen des Grünen Tales ausgewählt, bevor sie, ihr Vater und sein Gefolge ihre Reise angetreten hatten. Sie war von sanfter Natur und Alayne hatte nicht lang gebraucht, um einen Namen für sie zu finden. Das alte Weib war einer der Götter ihrer Mutter und stand für Weisheit und eine Hilfe für den rechten Weg. Alayne hatte sich bei ihrem Aufbruch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als etwas, das ihr zeigen würde, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollte.

Sie hatte vor einigen Tagen den Trident überquert und war nun auf dem Weg an der Küste entlang gen Norden. Sie hatte keine Familie im Norden, doch sie wusste nicht, wohin sie sonst sollte, und den Norden kannte sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas finden würde, wo sie sicher war vor der Königin und allen anderen, die sie nur benutzen wollten. Mit ihrem Vater und seinen Männern hatte sie vor Wochen das Grüne Tal verlassen. Sie waren geritten, Tag und Nacht. Ihr Vater hatte seinen Plan, den kleinen Lord Arryn zu ermorden ausgeführt und wollte sie nun mit Ser Harrold verheiraten. Alayne hatte gedacht, es sei das, was sie wollte. Petyr Baelish hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben ihr Erbe anzutreten. Ihr Erbe als Lady von Winterfell. _Sansas Erbe,_ fiel es Alayne wieder ein. Sie war nicht Sansa Stark, Tochter von Eddard Stark und Catelyn Tully. Sie war die Bastardtochter von Littlefinger. Sie war geflohen, hatte das Lager der Ritter der Eyrie verlassen. In der Nacht, auf Crone und in einen langen Umhang gehüllt. Hinter ihr war Geschrei ertönt, laute Rufe, und sie hatte Fackeln gesehen, als sie zurückgesehen hatte. Fackeln, die sich wie kleine Ameisen hin und her bewegten. Sie suchten nach ihr. _Nach Sansa Stark._ Alayne wusste, dass sie in der Wildnis nicht Sansa Stark sein konnte. _Du wirst wieder Sansa Stark sein können..._ Hatte Petyr gesagt, nachdem er ihr seinen Plan offenbart hatte. Er wollte sie in den Norden bringen. Doch Alayne wollte nicht Lady Stark werden. Sansas Eltern waren tot, Sansas Brüder waren tot, Sansas Burg war abgebrannt. Wenn sie Lady Stark werden sollte, dann nicht durch die Heirat mit jemandem, den sie nicht kannte und nicht liebte. Sie hatte den Gnom Tyrion Lannister heiraten müssen, hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können, doch sie würde sich nie wieder zu einer Heirat zwingen lassen. _Tyrion._ Wie es ihm ergangen war, fragte sich Alayne nun schon zum wiederholten Male. Sansa war Schuld am Tod des kleinen, irren Joffrey Baratheon, nicht Tyrion, und Littlefinger hatte ihr erzäht, dass Tyrion angeklagt wurde und seine Schwester, die Mutter dessen, den Tyrion getötet haben sollte, forderte seinen Kopf. Alayne hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte. Tyrion hatte Sansa nie berührt, obwohl er ihre Ehe hätte vollziehen müssen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er würde es tun, wenn sie bereit dazu wäre. Er war immer gut zu Sansa gewesen. Alayne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war weg, fort von Kings Landing und dem Gnom. Sie hatte Sansa abgelegt, war nun ein unbedeutender Bastard, von einem unbedeutenden Lord, der, wie sie erfahren hatte, Sansas Vater verraten hatte. Dafür hasste sie ihn. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde ihr helfen wollen, doch er begehrte sie nur. Er wollte sie. Wollte sie, wie er Sansas Mutter gewollt hatte. Er sagte, sie solle ihr Haar nicht mehr färben, damit es wieder seine alte Farbe erhalten würde, sie wusste genau, dass er sie dann nur noch öfter ansehen würde. Mit diesem Blick. Diesem Blick, der nicht zu den Augen eines Vaters gehörte, der seine Tochter ansah, sondern zu den Augen eines kleinen Lords, der eine schöne, reife und hochgeborene Lady ansah. Eine Lady, die auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war, was er ihr oft genug hatte klarmachen wollen. Alayne zog den Mantel enger um sich. Die Nacht wurde immer kälter und sie fror. Am frühen Morgen ihrer Flucht hatte sie kaum Zeit gehabt sich wärmere Kleidung zu suchen, und unterwegs hatte sie Gasthäuser und Höfe umgangen. Alayne tastete in ihrer Tasche umher und fand den letzten Rest ihres Brotes, das sie mitgenommen hatte. Zu Beginn hatte sie auch noch Wurst und Käse gehabt, doch die hatte Alayne sehr bald gegessen. Sie knabberte an dem trockenen Stück herum und überlegte, wie sie an Nahrung kommen sollte. Sie konnte nicht jagen. Das hatte ihr ihr Vater nicht beigebracht. Sansas Vater hatte es ihr einmal beibringen wollen, doch Sansa war immer der strickten Meinung gewesen, eine Lady würde nicht jagen, genauso, wie ihre Mutter Catelyn. Alayne seufzte genervt. Was war sie nur für ein naives Kind gewesen? Sansa hatte immer geglaubt, die Tochter eines Lords zu sein würde ihr ein Leben der Sicherheit und des Überflusses garantieren. Doch sie war die Tochter von Ned Stark, einem der wichtigsten Lords von Westeros, einem, der Ehre über Vernunft stellte. So war sie aus ihren behüteten Heim gerissen worden und litt drei Jahre unter dem Prinzen, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, und dem König, den sie hassen gelernt hatte. Dort, in Kings Landing, war sie eingesperrt gewesen und hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt etwas zu lernen, das ihr außerhalb der Stadt helfen könnte. Im Grünen Tal hatte sie gefragt, ob Alaynes Vater ihr das Jagen beibringen könnte, doch Littlefinger hatte nur gelächelt und gemeint, die Lady von Winterfell müsste nicht jagen können. Alayne sah noch einmal nach Crone. Die Stute stand still neben dem Baum, an dem sie sie festgebunden hatte.

 _Wenigstens eine, die ohne schlechte Erinnerungen schlafen kann._ Alayne konnte seit ihrer Flucht nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Es war nun fast eine Woche her. Sie war hungrig, müde und wollte nicht mehr reiten. Sie wollte in einem warmen Bett schlafen, mit anderen Menschen lachen und lauschen, wenn Sänger ihre Lieder sangen. _Nein, das will Sansa_. Übelkeit überkam sie, wenn sie an Lieder oder Lachen dachte. Das letzte Lied, das sie gehört hatte, war das gewesen, das Marillion gesungen hatte, als er in den Himmelszellen gesessen hatte. Sie hatte geweint, jedesmal, wenn sie ihn hatte singen hören. Ihr Vater und sie hatten jedem erzählt, dass Marillion ihre Tante aus dem Mondtor gestoßen hatte. Doch Alayne hatte gesehen, dass es Littlefinger gewesen war. Ihr _Vater_ hatte seine Gemahlin ermordet, um Sansa Stark zu retten. _Ich habe immer nur eine Frau geliebt. Catelyn Tully_. Das Gesicht ihrer Tante war eingefroren, ihre Augen hatten sich vor Schock geweitet, und dann war sie gefallen, ein Schrei war ertönt und war immer leiser geworden. Marillion hatte geschrien, die Wachen waren hereingestürzt und ihr Vater sagte, dass Marillion seine Herrin gestoßen hatte. Seitdem hatte er in den Himmelszellen gesessen und sehnsüchtige Lieder gesungen, die Alayne dazu brachten, sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf zu ziehen. Allzu bald wollte Alayne Stone oder Sansa Stark oder wer immer sie nun sein sollte keine Lieder mehr hören. Erinnerungen an ihre Heimat, Sansas Heimat, überkam sie. Winterfell, mit seinen Höfen und dem Glasgarten, dem Götterhain, den Bewohnern. Am meisten dachte sie an die Bewohner. Ihre Freundin, Jayne Pool, ihre Septa, ihre kleine Schwester. Arya, wie es ihr wohl ergangen war, nachdem sie aus der Stadt geflohen war? Alayne hoffte, dass sie aus der Stadt geflohen war und nicht dort gestorben war. Sie hatte ihre Schwester oft verflucht, doch nun, da sie wusste, dass Sansas restliche Familie tot war, wünschte sie sich Arya wiederzusehen, ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm zu nehmen und sich zu entschuldigen, dafür, dass sie nie eine gute Schwester gewesen war. Alayne ließ sich von weiteren Erinnerungen überfluten. Der morsche Geruch der Erde im Götterhain. Sansas Vater hatte oft unter dem Herzbaum gesessen. Es waren seine Götter gewesen, nicht Sansas, sie hatte immer den Glauben ihrer Mutter gepflegt, doch nachdem ihr Vater von Joffrey ermordet worden war, hatte sie sich seinen Göttern zugewandt, und nun sehnte sie sich nach dem sicheren Gefühl, das ihr ein Herzbaum geben könnte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sein runzliges Gesicht zu ihr herab sah, die Augen rot vom Blut, der Mund weit geöffnet. Sie hörte Rascheln, als der Wind durch die roten Blätter fuhr. Da spürte sie, dass sie sich nicht mehr an einen Baum gelehnt auf dem Boden kauernd befand, sondern tief in einem Wald. Sie rannte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, geschickt Wurzeln und niedriger Äste ausweichend. Verwirrt senkte sie den Kopf und bemerkte, dass kräftige Pfoten über die Erde trommelten. Alayne blieb stehen, bohrte dafür die Klauen in die Erde. Verwirrt bewegte sie den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Als sie einen kleinen Wasserlauf entdeckte, tappte sie hinüber und streckte den Kopf über die Wasseroberfläche. Schnauze, Ohren, Gelbe Augen. _Ein Wolf?_ Alayne riss die Augen auf. Sie war ein Wolf. Warum war sie ein Wolf? Träumte sie? Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und hörte ein entferntes Heulen. Da erkannte sie, dass sie kein Wolf war. Sie war in einem Wolf. Der Wolf spitzte die Ohren, drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Rufes und wollte ihm gehorchen. Sie wurde unruhig. Der Wolf zappelte und wollte rennen und Alayne gab nach. Der Wind strich durch ihr Fell, als sie unter dem kalten, großen Mond durch die Bäume rannte. Nach kurzer Zeit brach sie zwischen Ästen hindurch auf eine Lichtung. Überall waren Wölfe. Männchen, Weibchen und Junge. Sie waren wild verteilt, fraßen an ihrer Beute. Menschen, wie Alayne erkennen konnte. Die Leichen verströmten einen Geruch, den der Wolf sehr anziehend fand, doch sie sträubte sich dagegen, ihn zu einer der Leichen laufen zu lassen. Sie tappte durch die Horden von Wölfen. Sie hätte sich nie vorstellen könne, wie viele Wölfe zusammen leben konnten. Hatte je so ein großes Rudel existiert? Da erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie erst vor kurzem die Männer ihres Vaters über ein Rudel von Wölfen hatte sprechen hören, die durch die Flusslande zogen und ganze Reitertrupps überfielen. Alayne machte sich klein und schlich zwischen den Wölfen hindurch. War es dieses Rudel? Vor ihr teilte sich die Menge und sie sah eine Wölfin. Eine riesige Wölfin. Sie war fast doppelt so groß, wie sie selbst, hatte große wilde Augen, doch lag in ihr etwas ungemein Vertrautes. Nicht nur der Wolf, in dem sie sich befand, kannte sie, sondern auch Alayne. _Nymeria!_ Alayne war sich sicher. Der Schattenwolf von Sansas Schwester Arya. Sie war gewachsen, seit Sansa sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, da war sie gerade so groß gewesen, wie ein gewöhnlicher Wolf, doch nun war sie riesig. Sansa hatte den Geschichten der Nordmänner über die Schattenwölfe nie Glauben geschenkt. Kein Wolf konnte so groß sein wie ein Pferd, hatte sie geglaubt, und die Männer ausgelacht, weil sie versuchten ihr Märchen zu erzählen. Da erinnerte sie sich an Lady. Sie wäre nun auch so groß. Arya und Nymeria waren Schuld, dass Lady hatte sterben müssen! Nur weil Arya mit diesem Schlachterjungen Ritter hatte spielen müssen. Ihr damaliger, widerlicher Verlobter Joffrey hatte den Jungen angegriffen und Nymeria hatte ihm in den Arm gebissen. Deshalb hatte die Königin Lady töten lassen. Alayne krallte ihre Klauen in den Boden, Lady musste sterben, weil Arya Nymeria fortgejagt hatte. Sollte sie sie angreifen? Was konnte schon passieren? Sie kauerte sich zusammen, ignorierte das Gefühl, das in dem Wolf aufstieg, die Angst vor der Rudelführerin, doch da drehte diese den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie _sah_ ihr in die Augen. „Arya!“, wollte Alayne rufen, brüllen, doch es kam nur ein überraschtes Winseln hervor. Die Schattenwölfin sah sie an, legte den Kopf schief und winselte dann ebenfalls. _Sie hat ihre Augen! Sie hat Aryas Augen!_ Alayne richtete sich wieder auf und machte dann einige überraschte Schritte vor. War das nun wirklich nur ein Traum? Nymeria trabte auf sie zu und warf sich dann auf sie. Der Wolf, in dem Alayne sich befand, fiel um und in ihr sträubte sich alles dagegen zu flüchten. Da rieb der große Schattenwolf plötzlich seinen Kopf an ihr Brustfell und winselte leise. Alayne sah sie verdutzt an. „Arya“, wollte sie wieder fragen, doch erneut ertönte nur ein Winseln. Nymeria winselte ebenfalls. Arya! Alayne erinnerte sich an Nymeria, und sie wusste, dass die Wölfin blaue Augen gehabt hatte. Das Wolfgesicht, dass sie freudig ableckte, besaß braune Augen. Arya lebte, dessen war sich Alayne plötzlich sicher. Sie hatte aus der Hauptstadt fliehen können, bevor sie gefangen werden konnte. Träumte sie vielleicht gerade auch? Doch dann würden sie sich nicht treffen. Da fiel ihr Old Nan wieder ein. Die alte Frau, die den Kindern von Lord Eddard Stark immer Geschichten von den ersten Menschen erzählt hatte. Sansa hatte ihre Zeit selbstverständlich lieber mit Nähen und ihrer Septa verbracht, doch ihre kleinen Brüder und Arya hatten sie gerne gehört. Sansa erinnerte sich an eine. _Warge,_ sie hatten damals existiert. In der Familie Stark floss das Blut der ersten Menschen. Konnte es also sein, dass sie und Arya Warge waren? Dass sie in den Körper von Tieren wandern konnten? Alayne schüttelte den großen Kopf. Dann müsste sie Sansa sein, doch sie war Alayne Stone, die Bastardtochter von Petyr Baelish. Oder nicht? Niemals konnte eine Tochter des Südens das Blut des Nordens in sich tragen. Nymeria über ihr sah sie verdutzt an, als Alayne sich unter ihr hervorwand. Sie legte den Kopf schief und Aryas warme braune Augen blickten sie an, wollten wissen, was mit ihr los war. Alayne sah zu ihr auf, schüttelte sich und wandte sich dann ab. Sie konnte nicht Sansa sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Sie tappte einige Schritte von dem Wolf ihrer Schwester fort und schaute dann noch einmal zurück. Nymeria stand da, sah ihr hinterher. Alayne schüttelte den Kopf des Wolfes, blickte mit ihren blauen Augen in die der Schattenwölfin. Wie konnte sie ihrer Schwester begreiflich machen, dass sie nicht Sansa war? Dass sie nicht ihre Schwester war? Doch Nymeria oder Arya schien zu verstehen, ließ den Kopf hängen und scharrte mit den Pfoten. Als Alayne sich abwandte, erhob sich hinter ihr ein Heulen, es war erfüllt von Schmerz und erneutem Verrat. Alayne begann zu rennen, wollte das Heulen ihrer Schwester nicht mehr hören und lag plötzlich wieder an den Stamm eines Baumes gelehnt auf der Lichtung. Crone stand neben ihr und schlief still. In weiter Ferne konnte Alayne ein einsames Heulen hören. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Alayne auf, als etwas Kaltes ihre Nase berührte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah kleine, weiche, weiße Flocken von grauen Himmel schweben. Langsam setzte Alayne sich auf und blickte sich um. Crone neben ihr hatte ein Bein vorgestreckt und knabberte am Fell. Weiße Wölkchen stiegen bei jedem Atemzug Alaynes empor. Sie zitterte und stand langsam auf. Der Boden war von einer glitzernden Schicht Eiskristalle bedeckt und die Luft stach in ihre Haut. Alayne wickelte den Umhang fester um sich und packte dann ihren Trinkschlauch in die Satteltasche auf Crones Rücken. Dann band sie die Zügel von Baum und schwang sich steif auf Crones Rücken. Crones wieherte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich gemächlich in Bewegung setzte. Alayne sah noch einmal zurück und trieb Crone dann zu einem leichten Trab an. Warum schneite es? Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Weinte der Norden, weil sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte? Sie schüttelte sich und versuchte, die Nacht und alles was geschehen war zu vergessen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und ein Traum musste nichts bedeuten. 

Stundenlang sah Alayne nichts als die Weite. Sie wusste nicht, in welche Richtung sie reiten musste, sie wusste auch nicht, wohin sie reiten wollte. Sie ritt nur immer weiter fort, vom Minzatem und vom leisen Flüstern. „Cat, Cat.“ Sie zitterte, schloss die Augen für einen Moment und trieb Crone schneller an. Die Stunden wurden zu Tagen. Sie schlief frierend, ritt hungrig. Mehrere Male versuchte sie einen Bogen zu schnitzen. Doch sie schaffte es nicht einen zu formen, geschweige denn, einen zu bespannen oder Pfeile zu fertigen, die nicht zerbrachen. Der kleine Dolch, den sie dabei hatte, reichte gerade dafür aus, einige Wurzeln auszugraben. Die Wiesen wurden durch kleine Baumgruppen ersetzt, wurden wieder zu Feldern, die verlassen, zerstört und abgebrannt waren, und erneut ritt sie durch Wiesen, übersät von Büschen und kleinen, angebrannten Höfen. Nach fast zwei Wochen roch sie einen bekannten, verhassten Geruch, der sie sofort an Kings Landing erinnerte. Salz. Einige, wenige Stunden später hörte sie es dann, ein weit entferntes, stetiges Rauschen. _Das Meer._ Alayne wusste nicht, ob sie ans Meer wollte, doch sie hatte in den Besprechungen ihres Vaters gehört, dass dort noch Menschen lebten. Sie zögerte kurz und trieb Crone dann zu einem gemächlichen Trab an. Wenn dort Menschen lebten, könnte sie zu Essen bekommen und Neuigkeiten über den Krieg und wohin sie nun weiterziehen könnte. Alayne wusste, dass der Krieg schon beendet war, es hatte geendet, als Walder Frey dem selbsternannten König im Norden den Kopf abschlug, doch noch immer streiften die Männer des Berges, Gregor Clegane, umher, mordeten, schändeten und zerstörten Felder und brannten Dörfer nieder. Alayne hatte gehört, dass an den Küsten die Männer von den Eiseninseln waren. Sie überfielen die Küstendörfer und nahmen die Inseln ein. Alayne Stone hatte nicht vor, irgendeinem von ihnen zu begegnen. Der Weg wurde felsiger, weniger Gras wuchs und die Büsche stachen zwischen Felsspalten hervor. Alayne zügelte Crone und blieb stehen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein Fluss, eine seichte Verästelung von Wasser. Dem Geruch von Salz zufolge, mündete er nicht weit von dort ins Meer. Es musste der Trident sein, dachte Alayne. Hier verband er sich mit dem Meer. In der Mitte des Trident sah sie eine kleine Insel, doch keine Brücke, die dorthin führte. Vom Ufer bis zur Insel war nur schlammiges Brackwasser. Es musste gerade erst gesunken sein, denn sie wusste, dass sich der Trident sonst sprudelnd und tief durchs Land schlängelte. Crone unter ihr bewegte sich nervös und warf den Kopf hin und her. Alayne sah sich verwirrt um und sah dann einige Reiter, die auf sie zu sprengten. Panisch blickte sie zu der Insel. Wie sollte sie nur hinüber kommen? Sie schlug ihre Hacken in Crones Seite und ließ die Zügel durch die Hände rutschen. Crone sprengte vor, auf das Flussufer zu. Es wurde langsam dunkel und Alayne konnte noch immer keinen Weg erkennen, der zur Insel führte. Verzweifelt trabte sie am Ufer hin und her, suchte nach einem Ausweg und schaute immer wieder zu den Reitern. Sie kamen näher und Alayne wusste, wenn das die Männer Petyrs waren, hatte ihre Reise ein Ende. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie bestraft werden würde für das, was sie getan hatte. Alayne seufzte, ließ Crone halten und wartete, bis die Männer sie erreichten. Als sie vor ihr hielten, durchfloss Alayne ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Die Männer trugen die Kutten von Novizen der Sieben. „Mylady?“ Ein kleiner dicker Septon auf einem Schimmel sah sie freundlich an. „Was treibt euch hier in diese Gegend?“ Alayne überlegte. Waren die Novizen eigenständig oder arbeiteten sie für den König? Die Königin durfte nicht erfahren, wo sie war. „Ich suche eine Mahlzeit und eine Unterkunft für die Nacht“, sagte sie so höflich, wie sie konnte. Sie hatte Hunger und brauchte ein Bett. Falls die Novizen sie verraten würden, wäre es nun zu spät zu fliehen. „Natürlich, wir wollten zur Insel hinüber bevor es zu dunkel wird und man den Pfad nicht mehr findet.“ _Sie waren nicht hinter mir her. Sie wollen nur nach Hause._ Alayne sah sich um und fragte dann zaghaft „Ich fand keinen Pfad. Wie kann man übersetzten?“ Die Novizen sahen sich an und der Kleine, der zu Beginn gesprochen hatte, lächelte. „Es ist der Weg des Glaubens.“ Die Novizen stiegen von ihren Pferden und bedeuteten Alayne, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Alayne zögerte kurz, dann schwang sie ihr Bein über Crones Rücken und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. „Nur die, die des Glaubens sind, gelangen hinüber. An was glaubt Ihr, Mylady?“ Alayne überlegte. Sie wusste nicht, an was sie glaubte. Die Alten Götter? Die Sieben? „Mein Pferd habe ich Crone genannt, weil sie mir helfen soll den richtigen Weg zu finden.“ Der Septon nickte zufrieden und ging dann mit seinem Schimmel voran. Ein Anderer bedeutete ihr mit einem Nicken ihm zu folgen. Alayne atmete tief durch und setzte dann ihren Fuß auf einen Büschel Gras, der glitschig aus dem Wasser aufragte. Er hielt. Vorsichtig belastete sie ihr Bein, dann setzte sie langsam den nächsten Schritt. Crone folgte ihr gemächlich und stupste ihr gelegentlich mit der Nase in den Rücken. Immer verschlungener wurde der Weg, den der kleine Septon ging, Alaynes hohe, warme Stiefel sogen sich voll Wasser und Matsch bedeckte sie bis zu den Knöcheln, doch sie folgte dem Septon, wohin er seine Füße auch setzte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten sie schließlich das Ufer der Insel. Der Hang war wieder steinig, Alayne konnte eine große Septe sehen und Felder, die sich ordentlich über den Hang erstreckten. Am Ufer befanden sich Fischteiche und sie hörte das Knarren einer Mühle. _Ich könnte hier bleiben. Hier könnte ich meine Ruhe finden._ Doch sie war keine Frau der Götter. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht was sie war oder wer. „Willkommen auf der Stillen Insel…“ Er sah sie an und Alayne sagte zaghaft: „Alayne“ Er nickte. „Mein Name ist Bruder Narbet. Ich zeige Dir die Ställe, dann kann ich dir eine Unterkunft für die Nacht geben.“ Alayne nickte und folgte dem kleinen Bruder bis zu einem weißen Stall mit Strohdach. „Ich bin sicher, dort ist _Crone_ sicher aufgehoben“ Alayne überließ ihre Stute einem anderen Bruder und bedankte sich. „Wir haben Frauenunterkünfte auf der anderen Seite der Insel.“ Alayne nickte und beobachtete die stillen Brüder, die überall herumliefen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl unter so vielen Menschen. Jeder von ihnen könnte von der entflohenen Sansa Stark gehört haben und sie wusste, dass sie sich zu sehr wie eine Lady gekleidet hatte. Als sie mit ihrem Vater unterwegs gewesen war, hatte der darauf bestanden, da sie ja bald wieder Herrin von Winterfell sein sollte, dass sie Kleidung trug, die einer Lady gebührte. Ihre Abreise war so überstürzt gewesen, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hatte sich umzuziehen und so trug sie kunstvolle, braune Reithosen, ein warmes, bemaltes Lederhemd und den dicken, bestickten Mantel mit Pelzkragen, dazu hohe Reitstiefel. Ihr Haar hatte beinahe wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe und sie war sich sicher, dass jemand, der sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, oder die Tullys kannte, sie erkennen würde. „Es ist nicht viel, aber man kann gut darin schlafen.“ Als sie um einen großen Felsen herumgingen, entdeckte Alayne einige kleine Häuser. Es waren kleine, runde Steinhäuser ohne Fenster und mit einer dicken Holztür. Der Bruder sah kurz über die Schulter und öffnete dann eine. Alayne folgte ihm ins Innere und sah sich um. Am Rand stand ein kleines Bett, voll mit Decken, und eine Waschschüssel. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein winziger Kamin, der allerdings kalt war. Der Bruder ging darauf zu und legte einige Scheite hinein, die an der Wand aufgestapelt waren. „Komm morgen früh zum Läuten der Glocken zum Speisesaal, dort wirst du etwas zu essen bekommen. Du wirst ihn finden, er befindet sich in der Septe.“ Als er sich erhob, prasselte ein kleines Feuer. Er nickte ihr zu und ließ sie dann alleine. Alayne stand einen Moment verwirrt mitten im Raum, dann ging sie langsam zum Waschbecken, schälte sich aus ihrem Mantel und aus ihrer Reitkleidung. Neben dem Becken lagen einige Tücher, mit denen sie sich den Schmutz vom Gesicht, den Armen und den Beinen strich. Das Wasser war kalt, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Auf der Pritsche lag ein weißes Stoffteil, und sie hob es hoch. Es war ein langes, weißes Leinengewand, und vorsichtig zog sie es über den Kopf. Dann krabbelte sie unter die Decken des Bettes, das sich genauso hart anfühlte, wie es aussah. Stroh stach sie in die Seite, doch das alles kümmerte sie nicht. Sie war plötzlich unendlich müde. Auf der Seite liegend blickte sie ins Feuer, und während knisternd Rauch aufstieg und im kleinen Schornstein verschwand und die Flammen sanft am Holz leckten, schlief Alayne ein.

 

Ein dunkler Raum. Beißender Gestank nach Feuer, Blut und Tod. Ein Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie erschrak. Er war da. Griff sie. Sie sollte singen, doch sie konnte nicht. _Kleiner Vogel._ Sie fühlte die rauen Lippen auf ihren weichen, hörte das Reißen des Stoffes und fühlte die Leere, die sich in der Stille des Zimmers ausbreitete. Zwischen ihren Fingern rann die weiche Wolle. _Fort._

Es war dunkel, sie konnte nichts sehen. Konnte nichts hören, bis auf ein stetiges Keuchen, _Cat, Cat._ Minze umgab sie, füllte ihre Nase. Sie rannte, versuchte ihm zu entfliehen. Sie schluchzte, als sie merkte, dass sie kaum von der Stelle kam. Sie bewegte sich wie in Watte, das Keuchen kam näher. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, wappnete sich dem Unausweichlichen, als sie ein Schnarren an ihrem Ohr hörte. _Kleiner Vogel.... Flieg kleiner Vogel._ Sie roch seinen Atem, er überdeckte den Geruch nach Minze. Sie atmete tief ein, wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren, spannte sich an und vertraute darauf, dass sie es konnte, doch dann fiel sie. Stürzte zu Boden und blieb liegen. Die raue Stimme knurrte _Wer bist duu?_

 

Mit einem Ruck erwachte sie. Seine raue Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf nach. Wer war sie? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte gehofft, sich sicher zu sein, doch erneut überkamen sie Zweifel. War es richtig ihrer Vergangenheit zu entfliehen? Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und schob die Felle von sich. Darunter war sie schweißbedeckt und klebte an ihrem weißen Leinengewand. Sie schüttelte ihre kastanienbraunen Haare und merkte dabei, dass die matte, braune Farbe fast vollständig verschwunden war. Sie seufzte, dann sah sie sich in der Hütte um. Das Feuer war abgebrannt und es war kalt. Am Fuß ihres Bettes lagen frische Kleider. Mit einem Blick sah sie, dass ihre eigenen, bis auf den dicken Mantel, verschwunden waren. Sie hob sie auf und eine weiche, weiße Wollhose fiel zu Boden. Sie streifte ihr Hemd ab und legte das Wollwams an und zog die Hose über die Beine. Es war nicht bequem, aber sie war dankbar frische Kleidung anhaben zu können. Alayne wusch sich kurz das Gesicht, legte den Mantel um, zog ihre Reitstiefel über und ging dann zur Tür. Kalte Meerluft schlug ihr ins Gesicht, und sie blieb kurz stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. In Kings Landing hatte sie gedacht, sie würde nie wieder den Geruch des Meeres genießen können, doch auf der Stillen Insel war der Geruch anders. Es lag Frieden, Freiheit und Geborgenheit darin. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, wickelte den Mantel eng um sich und ging den Weg zurück, den der kleine Dicke und sie gestern gegangen waren. Als sie die Kuppe erreichte, die hinunter zum Fluss und damit zum Festland führte, folgte sie dem Rauschen des Meeres und erreichte die Fischteiche. Obwohl sich der Himmel gerade erst erhellte, sah sie schon Brüder, die geschäftig umher liefen. Vor ihr befand sich nun ein Friedhof. Langsam lief sie daran vorbei, beobachtete mit den Augen Reihe um Reihe Gräber. Die meisten waren nur mit Erde zugeschüttet, doch einige waren mit Steinen bedeckt worden. Da merkte sie, dass die Gräber sich nun auch auf der anderen Seite des Wegs befanden. War etwa die Hälfte der Insel mit Gräbern bedeckt? Sie sah erneut auf den Weg und blieb abrupt stehen, bevor sie in einen Bruder hinein stolpern konnte. „Entschuldigt mich.“ Der Bruder, der gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war mühsam ein Grab auszuheben, drehte sich zu ihr um und erstarrte dann in der Bewegung. Alayne konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Er hatte die Kapuze seines langen Mantels gegen die Kälte über den Kopf gezogen, doch sie spürte, dass er sie anstarrte. Alayne wartete, ob er vielleicht antworten würde, doch als er es nicht tat, lächelte sie nur freundlich, nickte ihm zu und überließ ihn dann seiner traurigen Arbeit. Kurz war sie erstaunt gewesen, dass er gar nicht auf ihre Entschuldigung reagiert hatte, doch sie erinnerte sich daran, das der Bruder am vorigen Tag die Insel als die _Stille Insel_ bezeichnet hatte und seine Begleiter ebenfalls nicht gesprochen hatten. Als sie schon weit entfernt war, spürte sie noch, wie sich sein Blick in ihren Rücken bohrte und als sie kurz über die Schulter sah, hatte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht, der Wind zog an seiner Kapuze, doch nach einigen weiteren Sekunden drehte er wieder den Kopf und stieß seine Schaufel in die Erde.

Als Alayne die Küste erreichte, die sich zum Meer hin ausbreitete, setzte sie sich auf einen kleinen Felsen und wartete darauf, dass die Sonne aufging.

 

Sie kam von hinten, Alayne sah den Schein der ersten Strahlen weit entfernt auf den Wellen. Kurz darauf spürte sie die Wärme im Nacken. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und atmete die frische Morgenluft ein. Es roch nach Felsen, Salzwasser und dem kommenden Winter. _Er verfolgt mich._ Alayne war sich sicher, dass der Winter sie finden und daran erinnern würde, wer sie war. Sansa war ein Sommerkind gewesen. Sie war im Sommer geboren und im Sommer aufgewachsen, doch der Winter war, was die Starks ausmachte. Der Winter gehörte zu ihren Worten. Und der Winter kam nun endlich, nach einem sehr langen Sommer. Alayne seufzte. Wenn der Schnee sie erreichte, würde sie wieder in den Süden gehen müssen. Sie sah Richtung Norden. Weit, weit in der Ferne lag Winterfell mit seinen eingestürzten Mauern und Türmen. Weiter im Norden lag die Mauer. Sie könnte Jon suchen. Doch er würde auf sie zu rennen, sie in die Arme schließen, auch wenn sie sich nie nahe gestanden hatten, und würde sie Sansa nennen. _Ich bin Alayne Stone!_ Früher oder später würde die Nachricht zur Königin dringen, dass Sansa Stark an der Mauer war. Nein, sie würde versuchen zu den Freien Städten zu gelangen. Vielleicht konnte sie dort ein Zuhause finden. Sie beobachtete die Wellen, die gegen die Felsen der Bay of Crabs schlugen, wartete, bis die Sonne jede einzelne hüpfende Schaumkrone in goldrotes Licht tauchte und erhob sich dann langsam von ihrem Stein. Als sie dem Meer den Rücken zukehrte, schien ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht, wärmte ihre vor Kälte geröteten Wangen und ließ ihr kastanienbraunes Haar leuchten. In diesem Moment ertönte von der Mitte der Insel ein Läuten. Alaynes Magen meldete sich daraufhin, und mit einem kleinen Lächeln machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Septe.

Als sie am Friedhof vorbei kam, entdeckte sie erneut den Bruder, den sie am früheren Morgen fast gestoßen hatte und als sie sah, dass er den Kopf hob und in ihre Richtung sah, zog sie schnell die Kapuze ihres Mantels über ihre Haare. Noch immer wusste Alayne nicht, wem die Mönche verpflichtet waren oder ob sie auf der Stillen Insel unabhängig der Könige lebten, und gerade im Sonnenlicht leuchteten ihre verräterischen Tullyhaare wie Feuer. Als sie mit ihm auf einer Höhe war, nickte sie freundlich und grüßte, ihre Wangen noch immer gerötet und ihre Augen leuchtend. Sie hatte nach sehr langer Zeit wieder einen schönen Morgen genießen können, ihre Sorgen dabei verdrängt. Der Gräber starrte sie abermals nur an, die Augen glitzerten aus der schwarzen Tiefe seiner Kapuze. Da ertönte erneut lautes Glockengeläut und Alayne nickte ihm noch kurz zu und folgte dann weiter dem Weg in Richtung der Septe. Nach einigen Schritten hörte sie ein lautes Scharren und als sie kurz über die Schulter sah, sah sie, dass der Bruder seine Schaufel in die Erde gesteckt hatte, sich die Hände abklopfte und ihr dann mit einigem Abstand folgte. 

Als sie die Septe erreichte, kam ihr ein anderer Bruder entgegen. Er war groß, noch relativ jung und weckte in Alayne eher den Eindruck eines Kriegers denn eines Mönches. „Seid gegrüßt, Alayne.“ Überrascht blieb sie stehen. Offensichtlich gab es hier kein festes Schweigegelübde. Der Bruder, der ihr gefolgt war, blieb stehen, als er ihren Namen hörte und starrte sie erneut an. Alayne spürte, wie er sie durchdringend musterte. „Bruder, begib Dich bitte hinein, ich würde gerne allein mit der Lady sprechen.“ Der Gräber nickte nur still und mit einem letzten Blick unter seiner Kapuze hervor verschwand er in der Septe. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Wir haben nicht häufig weibliche Gesellschaft.“ Alayne nickte und lächelte freundlich, versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Er nannte sie Lady, warum? „Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft.“ Er winkte ab „Gerne helfen wir gottesfürchtigen Menschen in dieser schrecklichen Zeit. Man nennt mich den Älteren Bruder.“ Alayne betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Er sah nicht alt aus. War er der oberste Bruder auf der Insel? „Würdest du mir deinen Namen verraten?“, fragte der Ältere Bruder, womit er ihr mit der Hand bedeutete, ein Stück mit ihm zu gehen. Alayne überlegte nicht. „Alayne Stone.“ Der Ältere Bruder nickte. „Das hat mir Bruder Narbert bereits erzählt.“ Eine Pause entstand. Alayne wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen. „Doch was ist dein Name?“ Alayne überlegte. „Das ist mein Name“, doch der Bruder schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Du musst wissen, ich war nicht immer ein Bruder, ich hatte einen Namen. Ich war ein Ritter, ein schlechter Ritter muss ich zugeben. Ich trank, hurte, warf mein Geld hinaus, wo ich nur konnte. Als ich dann in meine erste Schlacht zog, starb ich. Die Sieben brachten mich zurück, und seitdem bin ich ein Bruder ohne Namen. Hier bin ich der Ältere Bruder, doch den Namen, den mir meine Mutter im Licht der Sieben gab, habe ich nicht mehr.“ Alayne sah zu Boden. „Du willst mir nicht sagen, wer du bist, das verstehe ich, es sind gefährliche Zeiten, doch das Problem ist, dass du dir selbst einredest, jemand anderes zu sein. Du willst dich deiner Vergangenheit nicht stellen. Du denkst, du wärst verletzlich, wenn du zugeben würdest, wer du bist.“ Der Ältere Bruder ging am Rand des Platzes vor der Septe auf die Knie und strich mit den Fingern über die geschlossenen Blüten einer Tulpe. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät zu erkennen, wer du bist.“ In diesem Moment kam ein Windstoß, erfasste ihre Kapuze und riss sie ihr vom Kopf. Alayne griff nach oben und wollte sie schnell wieder über ihre Haare ziehen, doch da fiel ihr Blick auf die Tulpe. Es war eine Sommerblume. Wenn der Winter kam, ging sie ein, bis sie im Frühling erneut blühen konnte. Einige Meter weiter entdeckte Alayne eine Winterrose. Ihre kräftigen blauen Blütenblätter waren weit geöffnet und der Sonne entgegengestreckt. Alayne kauerte sich hinunter, streckte ihre kalten Finger aus ihrem Ärmel und berührte sanft die Blätter. Als sie erneut aufsah, stand der Ältere Bruder hinter ihr und betrachtete ihre offenen Haare. Alayne richtete sich auf, atmete die kalte Luft ein, die den Winter verkündete und sagte dann: „Meine Mutter nannte mich Sansa, im Angesicht der Alten und der Neuen Götter.“ Der Ältere Bruder lächelte und neigte kurz den Kopf. „Willkommen Lady Sansa, aus dem Hause Stark, auf der Stillen Insel.“ 

Der Ältere Bruder begleitete sie in die Septei und entließ sie dann mit dem Versprechen, ihn nach der Mahlzeit aufzusuchen. Sansa dankte ihm und ließ dann ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Es waren an die hundert einfache Brüder und Septone, sie saßen an langen Tischen auf Bänken und lauschten Bruder Narbert, der aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern vorlas. Währenddessen verteilten junge Novizen die Mahlzeit an die Brüder. Sansa endeckte die braune Kapuze des Gräbers, der die meisten anderen überragte. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und wartete still, wie alle anderen auch. Sansa sah sich etwas verloren in der Halle um, bis sie eine Frau entdeckte. Kurz überlegte sie, sich zu ihr zu gesellen, doch der Ältere Bruder bedeutete einem Novizen, der an ihm vorbei lief, ihr einen Platz zu zeigen. Sansa wurde zwischen zwei junge Novizen gesetzt, die sich ihr sogleich zuwandten und sich als Bruder Olivar und Bruder Tuck vorstellten. Sansa stellte sich als Alayne Stone vor. Dabei sah sie zum Älteren Bruder, der zustimmend nickte. Als Bruder Narbert geendet hatte, bedeutete der Ältere Bruder allen, dass sie mit Essen beginnen durften. Sansa blickte auf den Teller vor sich. Es gab Brot, Honig, Fisch, Muscheln und Eintopf. Sansa griff glücklich nach einen Brot, brach sich ein Stück ab und betrich es mit Honig. Das Brot war noch warm und duftete köstlich. Die Brüder Olivar und Tuck tranken Met und wollten Sansa Apfelwein einschenken, und als sie nickte, füllte Bruder Olivar ihren Becher bis zum Rand. Sansa biss in ihr Brot und schloss die Augen, als der Geschmack auf ihre Zunge traf. Das Brot war leicht säuerlich, doch passte es perfekt zum süßen Honig. Sansa fragte sich, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas so Herrliches gegessen hatte. Die Zitronenkuchen an ihren Geburtstagen auf Winterfell vielleicht. Nach kurzer Zeit begann ein Bruder Harfe zu spielen und langsam löste sich die Stille, und die Brüder, die nicht an ein Gelübde gebunden waren, begannen zu schwatzen und zu lachen, während sie aßen. Als Sansa ihr Stück Brot genüsslich heruntergeschlungen hatte, nippte sie an dem Wein und verzog das Gesicht. In Kings Landing war sie an Wein gewöhnt gewesen, weil Joffrey oft von ihr verlang hatte Wein zu trinken, was sie nur zu gern getan hatte, weil es sie den Schmerz und den Kummer vergessen ließ, doch Littlefinger hatte sie kaum Wein trinken lassen. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit liefen erneut die Novizen umher und sammelten die Teller wieder ein. Nach und nach erhoben sich die Brüder und verließen die Septei, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Der Ältere Bruder war bereits verschwunden, und da Sansa nicht wusste, wo sie ihn finden würde, bat sie Bruder Olivar, sie zu ihm zu führen. Er lächelte, nickte und führte sie dann aus der Septei. Auf dem Weg fragte Olivar sie aus, wie es auf dem Festland im Moment aussähe, wo sie herkäme und stellte andere Fragen, bei denen Sansa genau überlegen musste, was sie sagte, bevor sie es sagte. Dem Älteren Bruder konnte sie vertrauen, dessen war sie sich sicher, doch sie wusste nicht, wie es mit allen anderen auf der Stillen Insel aussah. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie einige Erdhügel. „Wir sind gleich da, das sind die Eremitenhöhlen.“ Olivar lief auf einen der Hügel zu und als Sansa sie sich genauer ansah, konnte sie Fenster und kleine Holztüren erkennen. Vor einer Tür blieb Olivar stehen und klopfte sachte an. Von Innen konnte man Stimmen hören. Eine sehr laute, raue und eine ruhige, bestimmte, die zum Älteren Bruder gehörte. Sansa versuchte die andere Stimme zu verstehen, doch als Olivar klopfte, verstummten beide. Die Stimme des Älteren Bruders ertönte erneut und Olivar öffnete die Tür. „Ich habe Alayne hergebracht.“ Sansa sah an ihm vorbei und blickte in das höhlenartige Haus. Es war nur ein wenig geräumiger, als ihr Steinhäuschen, aber mit mehr Möbeln ausgestattet. Hohe Kerzen erleuchteten die Höhle und ließen erkennen, dass der raue Erdboden von dicken Teppichen bedeckt war und an den Wänden Wandteppiche hingen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch, auf dem ein ausgestreckter Mensch Platz finden konnte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Olivar gesagt hatte, der Ältere Bruder sei ein Heiler. Sansa entdeckte ihn auf der Kante des Tisches sitzend, die Hände gefaltet, während er dem Mann vor ihm abwesend ins Gesicht blickte. Sansa konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, erkannte aber, dass es der Gräber war, der seine Kapuze abgelegt hatte. Er stand angespannt da, überragte den Älteren Bruder um einen halben Kopf und drehte sich nicht um, als dieser Olivar mit einer Handbewegung fortscheuchte und Sansa hineinbat, „Kommt doch herein, Sansa.“ Sansas Augen weiteten sich und sie sah, dass der Ältere Bruder in das Gesicht des anderen blickte, als würde er auf eine Reaktion warten. Der Mann löste seine verkrampfte Haltung, hob die Hände an seine Kapuze, zog sie über den Kopf und verdeckte damit seine schwarzen Haare. Als er sich abrupt umdrehte und schwerfällig aus dem Raum stapfte, konnte Sansa wieder nur die dunklen Schatten unter der Kapuze sehen. Der Ältere Bruder seufzte und wandte sich dann Sansa zu. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Das hättet Ihr nicht mitbekommen müssen.“ Sansa wollte eben fragen, was denn los sei, doch dann kam es ihr unangebracht vor. Es ging sie nichts an, was der Ältere Bruder mit seinen Novizen zu besprechen hatte. Da fiel ihr plötzlich auf, dass sie ihn hatte reden hören, sie hatte zwar nichts verstehen können, doch sie hatte eine zweite Person sprechen gehört. „Ich dachte, er hätte ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt. Ich traf ihn heute morgen am Friedhof und er antwortete nicht, als ich ihn ansprach.“ Der Ältere Bruder hob eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich…“ Er machte eine Pause und blickte nachdenklich zur Tür. „Er ist noch nicht lange bei uns und ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob er dem Orden beitreten will.“ Sansa nickte und fragte dann: „Warum sollte ich herkommen?“ Der Ältere Bruder schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken loszuwerden und nickte dann. „Nun, es geht um zwei Dinge. Zum einen erreichte uns eine Nachricht.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Der Lord vom Grünen Tal ist tot.“ Sansa senkte den Blick zu Boden und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie die Nachricht erschütterte. „Sansa? Seine Tochter wird gesucht. Alayne Stone.“ Als Sansa aufsah, begegnete sie seinen wachsamen Blick, der ihr in die Seele zu schauen schien. „Hat Petyr Baelish Euch als seine Tochter ausgegeben?“ Sansa nickte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen konnte. „Was hat er Euch getan?“ Die Stimme des Älteren Bruders war ruhig. „Er liebte meine Mutter. Er sagte, er würde mir helfen, um ihretwillen. Er war ein Monster! Ich hatte Angst vor ihm.“ Sansa hatte den Blick erneut gesenkt. „Musstest Ihr Euch gegen ihn wehren?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wollte nur fliehen.“, „Versuchte er Euch aufzuhalten?“ Sie wand sich unbehaglich bei seinen Fragen. Sie wollte nicht erzählen, was bei ihrer Flucht passiert war. _Weich hatte sich das Messer in seine Brust drücken lassen. Sein widerlicher Minzatem war seinen Lippen entwichen, zusammen mit einem letzten „Cat...“ Dann waren seine kleinen, brauen Augen, die schon jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers abgetastet hatten, gebrochen._ Der Ältere Bruder nickte. „Ich kann Euch nicht verurteilen. Jeder in den Sieben Königslanden weiß, was für ein Mensch Petyr Baelish war. Hat er Euch missbraucht?“ Sansa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, doch er wollte es tun.“ Der Ältere Bruder nickte. Nach einer kurzen Pause hob er erneut an. „Eine Frau war gestern hier. Brienne von Tarth. Sie hatte ein königliches Schreiben und war auf der Suche nach Sansa Stark.“ Sofort vergaß sie Littlefinger und was sie getan hatte. Sie riss die Augen auf und dachte an die Frau in der Septei. Das musste sie gewesen sein. „Aber dann muss ich von der Insel weg. Bitte, ich will nicht zur Königin zurück!“ Der Ältere Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wurde nicht von der Königin geschickt, sondern von deren Bruder, Jaime Lannister.“ Sansa war verwirrt, was wollte der Königsmörder von ihr? „Laut Brienne hat Jaime Eurer Mutter, Catelyn Stark einen Eid geschworen, ihre Töchter zu ihr zurückzubringen. Da Lady Stark tot ist, hat Jaime sie beauftragt Euch zu finden und in Sicherheit zu bringen.“ Sansa sah ihn verwirrt an. „Also sucht sie mich, um mich zu beschützen? Weiß sie, dass ich hier bin?“ Der Ältere Bruder schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Sie suchte nach Euch und dachte, Ihr wäret vielleicht bei dem Bluthund des Königs, doch ich sagte ihr, dass sie nach dem falschen Starkmädchen suche.“ Sansa horchte auf. „Der Bluthund? Warum sollte ich beim Bluthund sein?“ Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf. Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in Kings Landing und an Joffrey. Er hatte seinen Geschworenen Schwertern befohlen sie zu verprügeln, allen bis auf den Bluthund. Dieser hatte immer nur still und Angst einflößend hinter ihm gestanden. Wie zu Stein erstarrt, bis auf die kurzen Momente, in denen Sansa eine andere Seite an ihm gesehen hatte. Sie hatte auf dem Boden gelegen. Ihre zerrissenen Kleider um sie verteilt, während sie schluchzend versuchte, mit den Fetzen ihren entblößten Körper zu bedecken. Laute Schritte waren ertönt, hatten durch die stille Halle gedröhnt und das hämische Lachen Joffreys übertönt. Dann hatte sich ein weicher, warmer Mantel über ihre Schultern gelegt. Sie blinzelte und sah den Älteren Bruder an. „Gerüchten zufolge war der Bluthund mit einem Wolf in den Flusslanden unterwegs, doch da Ihr es nicht wart, wird Euch klar sein müssen, wer bei ihm war.“ Sansa lächelte. „Arya.“ Wenn sie nicht schon gewusst hätte, dass Arya noch lebte, wäre sie dem Älteren Bruder jetzt wohl vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Wenn Sandor bei Arya war, müsste sie sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ihr etwas zustieß. „Also habt ihr Lady Brienne wieder fortgeschickt?“ Der Ältere Bruder seufzte. „Ich sagte ihr, was ich wusste. Der Bluthund ist tot.“ Sansa stockte der Atem. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Er durfte nicht tot sein. „Und Arya?“, ihre Stimme zitterte. Gerade hatte sie gedacht, ihre Schwester wäre in Sicherheit, doch wie sollte sie, wenn Sandor tot war? „Ich habe Lady Brienne gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wo Arya ist. Sie ist vor kurzem aufgebrochen, um nach ihr zu suchen.“ Sansa nickte und fragte dann wie beiläufig „Woher wisst ihr mit Sicherheit, dass Sandor tot ist?“ Der Ältere Bruder zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. „Sandor?“ Sansa nickte verwirrt. „Nun, Lady Brienne fragte nach dem Bluthund, und der Bluthund existiert nicht mehr.“ Sansa sah ihn einen Moment an, runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. „Habt ihr ihn gesehen? Habt ihr gesehen, wie er starb?“ Der Ältere Bruder nickte. „Ich fand ihn, schwer verletzt, und versuchte ihn zu heilen. Sandor Clegane hat seinen Frieden gefunden.“ Er sah sie an, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete. Sansa nickte traurig und entschuldigte sich. Als sie sich jedoch umdrehte fiel ihr etwas im Ton des Bruders auf. „Wieso redet Ihr ständig vom Bluthund, als wäre er nicht Sandor?.“ Er antwortete nicht und als Sansa sich zu ihm umwandte, blickte er sie nachdenklich an. „Ihr habt Recht. Der Bluthund hat Sandors Leben ausgemacht, doch er hat ihn hinter sich gelassen“ Sansa riss die Augen auf „Er ist nicht tot.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, dann: „Der Gräber.“ Der Ältere Bruder nickte. „Als er Euch gesehen hat, kam er zu mir und hat mich um Erlaubnis gebeten, die Insel zu verlassen.“ Sansa schüttelte den Kopf. „Verlassen?“ Er nickte. „Er ist fort.“ Sansa lief auf ihn zu. „Wo ist er hin?“ Der Ältere Bruder sah sie erneut lange an und Sansa wartete ungeduldig. „Zu den Ställen.“ Sansa drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte auf der Hütte. Sie rannte, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, stieß Novizen um, wo auch immer einer in ihrem Weg stand, achtete nicht auf ihre erschreckten Gesichter. Zweimal stolperte sie und wäre fast hingefallen, doch sie rannte weiter, bis sie die Ställe erreichte. Als sie sie sah keuchte sie vor Erleichterung und Anstrengung und stürmte hinein. „Wo ist er, wo ist er?“, schrie sie, als sie sah, dass der Stall bis auf einen kleinen Novizen und einige Pferde leer war. Der Novize erschrak und starrte sie an. „Er… er ist gerade fort.“ Sansa drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Stall, folgte dem Pfad zur Küste. Als der Pfad des Glaubens in Sicht kam, sah sie ihn. Er stand am Wasser, einen langen schwarzen Mantel über der Novizenrobe, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. In der Hand hielt er die Zügel seines riesigen schwarzen Hengstes. Dieser war gesattelt und scharrte ungeduldig mit den Hufen. Sie konnte sehen, wie er seufzte und einen Schritt machen wollte, um den Weg fort von der Insel und fort von ihr anzutreten. Sansa schrie laut seinen Namen und beschleunigte noch, obwohl der Atem in ihrer Brust brannte. Sie keuchte erleichtert, als sie sah, wie er in der Bewegung innehielt und sich umdrehte. Als er sie sah, fielen ihm die Zügel Strangers aus der Hand und konnte gerade noch den Fuß fest auf den Boden stellen, bevor Sansa ungebremst in ihn hineinrauschte. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück und hielt sie dann fest, damit sie nicht nach hinten fiel. Das war aber nicht nötig. Sansa hatte sich fest an seinen Mantel geklammert und hatte nicht vor, wieder loszulassen. Als er wieder fest stand, hielt er die Arme von sich, bis er erkannte, dass sie Ihre um ihn geschlungen hatte. Vorsichtig legte er einen großen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir leid!“, ertönte es nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie ihre Nase in seinen Mantel gedrückt hatte und seinen Geruch nach Wärme, Erde und Arbeit eingeatmet hatte. Der Duft ihrer weichen, roten Haare drang in seine Nase und er entspannte sich in ihren Armen, schloss die Augen und hoffte, der Moment würde nie enden. „Es tut mir so leid!“, murmelte sie erneut. „Ich war dumm und naiv und ich hätte mit dir Kings Landing verlassen sollen.“ Sie hob den Kopf, ihre Augen waren tränenverhangen. Sandor Clegane sah ihr in die glänzenden, tiefblauen Augen und strich ihr eine kastanienbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du warst immer gut zu mir und ich hatte Angst dich nur anzusehen.“ Sansa sah ihm ins Gesicht, sah ihn an, wie sie es in dieser Nacht getan hatte. Sie sah die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichts und sah die grauen Augen, die immer vor Hass und Rastlosigkeit gebrannt hatten. Nun sah sie nur Sehnsucht und Leid darin. _Der Bluthund war tatsächlich fort._ „Kleiner Vogel...“, flüsterte er. Es war Sandor gewesen, der sie aus der Dunkelheit ihrer Träume angeknurrt hatte, versucht hatte, sie daran zu erinnern, wer sie war. Sansa lächelte innerlich. _Er hat selbst in meinen Träumen versucht mich zu schützen._ Sie hätte in jener Nacht schon wissen müssen, dass Sandor der einzige war, der sie vor allem beschützen würde. „Sansa...“ Zum ersten Mal hörte Sansa, wie er ihren Namen sagte, wie _er_ ihren Namen sagte und sie es sich nicht nur in ihren Träumen einbildete. Sandors Stimme war rau und belegt und einige Sekunden später fiel ihm eine einzelne Träne von den Wimpern. _Wie in der Nacht in Kings Landing._ Sansa erinnerte sich, was dann geschehen war. Schnell stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es eine Erinnerung gewesen war, die sie im Tal von Arryn immer und immer wieder durchlebt hatte, oder bloß ein Traum.

 

Nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, war Sansa Stark zurück zu ihrer Hütte gegangen, hatte ihre frisch gewaschenen Kleider angezogen, sich beim Älteren Bruder bedankt, Crone aus dem Stall geholt und war zum Weg des Glaubens zurückgekehrt, an dem Sandor Clegane mit Stranger gewartet hatte. Zusammen hatten sie den Weg aufs Festland angetreten und ihre Reise in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Vielleicht ist Sansa Stark in ferner Zukunft Königin des Nordens geworden, nachdem Daenerys Targaryen Westeros mit ihren Drachen zurückerobert hat und nachdem der Schrecken im Norden besiegt war. Vielleicht ist aus dem großen Schatten, den sie sehr wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit an ihrer Seite hatte, und ihr etwas Gutes entstanden, etwas, das den Wolf und den Hund, die so ähnliche Geschöpfe waren, in sich vereinte. Und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, konnte selbst jemand, der sein Leben lang nur Schmerz und Trauer gefühlt hatte, ein glückliches Ende finden.

 

The End :)

 


End file.
